Bleed
by SuperGingerX
Summary: When Shadow goes to the Ark to find Maria, he finds a female hedgehog named Twilight. She befriends the group but Amy can't help but feel that everything is not what it seems. Rated M for violence and language. First story so don't be too tough! :) Please review! Ch. 5 is now up! (important announcement in bottom footnote)
1. The Angel Aboard The Ark

**Hello everyone! This is my first story so my writing kinda sucks. If you have any comments on how I can improve, or would like to review, please do so! I want to improve! Anyway, I present to you, Bleed. Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"The Ark, it's been a while since I've been here. Still, I can't believe that scan showed life still aboard this accursed place! However, if there is any chance of finding Maria, I will do whatever I can to bring her to safety." The black and red hedgehog was muttering to himself. Recently he had started to have terrible nightmares, about Professor Gerald, Maria, and numerous other things that, despite usually not being afraid of anything, haunted him to his very core. During a recent G.U.N. Mission, he had been tasked to search an abandoned laboratory. At the time he thought nothing of it, and accepted his mission with his usual huff and slight nod of his head. Needless to say, when he found a diary belonging to his creator, (father in a way) Professor Gerald Robotnik he was quite surprised and yet, strangely amused. Many hours were spent reading the diary when he found a passage about that day 50 years ago, to his amazement it seems Maria had survived the gunshot! He reluctantly called his rival's best friend, Tails, to build a scanner for life aboard the Space Colony Ark. When he found that there was life detected, he immediately hitched a shuttle ride to the now seemingly lifeless colony. His mission was simple: Find Maria in the space colony and bring her back to safety! "Hmm, I've never seen this area before." he approached the terminal by the small gray door. "Access code? Ark? No. Maria? No. Damn! What the hell could it be? I wonder, Project Shadow." with a deafening screech the door slowly opened. What lay before his eyes was a capsule. The hedgehog located a button on the side of the capsule and hesitantly pushed it. What lay before him was not the woman he had come to save, but something more. The figure was a hedgehog, like him, but he had noticed that this hedgehog was a female. She had light purple fur, her spikes were long and straight, in them they had black streaks scattered randomly throughout. She wore a denim jacket with the open spot revealing a white tank top that stopped at the middle of her abdomen, which seemed to be tan. She also wore tight jeans that were ripped at the knees, her shoes were plain black with a green underside. The smoked cleared and the figure awoke.

"Hello?" the female spoke in a small voice.

"Who are you?" the black hedgehog demanded

"My name is...Twilight." the female responded and immediately fainted.

"Tails? I need you to prepare the shuttle right away, we have confirmation of a life-form, she isn't Maria, but she's in danger!" the black hedgehog explained frantically.

"Okay, meet you there in 5 minutes!" Replied the yellow fox.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Shadow?" He asked himself.


	2. Shadow Has Issues

Chapter 2

"Is she going to be okay Tails?" Inquired the black hedgehog

"Honestly? I have no..."

"She's waking up! Hey, are you okay? Do you know why you were aboard the Ark? You said your name was Twilight, right? Are you one of the Professor's experiments? Asked the Black hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, relax! The poor girl just woke up. Give her a little bit of breathing room!" The yellow fox cut off Shadow and chuckled. In the back of his mind though, he too wanted answers. "Are you okay ma'am?" He politely asked

"Y...yeah, I think so. Where am I? The only thing I can remember is my name." She responded to the polite fox. "If you don't ,ind me asking, what is your name?

"My name is Tails, and he's Shadow. He found you and brought you here to my lab!" Tails had a wide grin on his face. "Considering you don't seem to have any recollection of your memories, I'd say you have amnesia, just like our spikey friend over there!"

"Shut it fox-boy!" Shadow growled intensely."C'mon Tails, let's introduce her to Sonic and Amy." Shadow walked off without a confirmation from Tails.

Switching to Shadow's P.O.V.

"I just can't believe it, I found a worthless hedgehog instead of the only one that understood me. This is just so damn frustrating! She can't even remember anything, let alone be of any use to us!" I grumbled to myself. I merely watched from the sidelines when the rest introduced themselves. Ha! Friends? Who needs friends when you're a Goddamn creation of man, a weapon at that! I'm not even supposed to be here, I should still be locked up with that purple scum! And yet, here I am because of some divine intervention, or something. Look at them! They disgust me to no end, especially that blue bastard who keeps besting me at every turn! And yet I still work with them, protecting these pitiful humans from meeting their "Demise". Personally I'd rather be dead than live on this pathetic rock!

"Hey Shadow!" said a familiar female voice. It was the voice of my co-worker and only person on this planet I can tolerate, Rouge the Bat. "What?" I replied without making eye contact. "What wrong with you? Having daddy issues again?" She was chuckling, but I wasn't. "Piss off slime!" I remarked and ran into the forest for some much needed fresh air.

**Hey everyone! I know my writing sucks, but it's my first story. if you have any ideas on how I can improve, please reveiw! Ch. 3 Will be up soon! It will also be more focused towards Twilight!**


	3. Love Soothes The Savage Beast

Chapter 3

Twilight's P.O.V.

I stared at him as he ran into the forest, I can't help feel that we are connected in some way. I kindly asked my new found friends to excuse me. I followed him closely, hiding behind trees when I thought he heard me. I didn't know how he would react, would he be angry? Unlike the others he wasn't that easy to read into. He's barely said anything to me. Although I feel, strangely drawn to him. He IS the one that awoken me after all! Was I really falling in love with this person I've never met? But I HAVE met him before! I just know it. Wait, he saw me, act natural!

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V.

Ugh what does she want? She's been following me for a while, I didn't say anything because frankly, I don't care. Why is she so hell-bent on following me? I heard a crunch, Finally I'll be able to get some damn answers! "Yes?" I snarled sharply. What she did next was something I wasn't prepared for, she rushed up and KISSED me? Shocked, I pushed her off. "What the hell was that? Do you know who I am? Pretentious little slut! Meet your demise!" I started to charge up a chaos blast. I didn't know why I was acting this way,. She looked at me, smiled and said "You're so cute when you're angry!" "W...Wha?" I stopped charging because I was so stunned at this remark. I won't deny it, she was very beautiful. In fact, we actually got to be more than friends in the few hours we spent in the forest. At that time, we became one. I won't go into detail but I'm sure you can guess what we did. We didn't know what we were thinking, and nothing could prepare us for what would happen in the coming days.

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone, been gone all day and I'm exausted! After I post this I'm gonna take a much needed nap! Anyway Chapter 4 should be up sometime this weekend. As always, reviews are certainly welome! Until next time, Au Revoir!**


	4. Well, That Was Unexpected!

**IMPORTANT! READ THE FOOTNOTE AT THE BOTTOM AFTER YOU ARE DONE READING! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 4

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V.

"...And that is why I love you, my savior!" I was telling my hedgehog about why I loved him, I loved him because he saved me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. Just as we were walking together, we saw what Shadow likes to call our "mirror image" Sonic and Amy. "Hehe, looks like you two buddied up quick!" The blue hedgehog that stood before us said. "Sonic, drop it!" Said the pink one with a stern voice as she hit Sonic over the head. I really liked her, she's been really kind to me so far on Earth. She's even taught me how to fit in. "O..ow Ames!" replied Sonic rubbing his head. "So, Twilight, you wanna go to the mall with me later?" The pink hedgehog smiled. I looked at Shadow for approval. "Sure, It'll leave me some alone time to think about things, to try and remember my past. Go have fun!" He smiled and kissed me. With that we were off.

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V.

"I guess love really does change a person! To be honest, I'd never thought I'd see the day where you're nicer than I am!" The blue hedgehog remarked as he approached me. "To be honest Sonic, I was waiting for them to leave. You see, I just received word from G.U.N. About a new mission. I have to check out an abandoned building in the forest. Sonic, It pains me to ask this, but, will you go check it out with me? It could be another one of the Professor's labs! I might be able to find out more information on my past, or, better yet, Twilight's." The blue hedgehog stared at me for a long time. Sometimes I was amazed that his brain could think and function normally. "Yeah! It'll be just like old times, eh buddy?" He said laughing. "First off, I'm NOT your buddy! And secondly, if you get on my nerves, I'll be sure to chaos blast you into oblivion!" "Hey chill out!" he replied "Grrr. C'mon!" I ordered. And with that, we were off.

We searched the abandoned building for what seemed like hours. Sonic eventually got bored because of his short attention span, and decided to go back to the mansion. That's another thing I'm grateful for from Sonic, with the money the Government gave him, he decided to build him and his friends a giant mansion to live in. He invited me to live there too, and since I didn't have anywhere to go, I took up the offer. Anyway, while I was searching I came across an old book. It was another one of the Professor's journals! It was written in some crazy foreign language, so I took it to Tails. He said it was written in ancient Mobian and that he could decipher it, although it would take about 2 days. I decided to go up to my room to go to bed. Twilight was there already and I told her the good news. She told me all about her and Amy's day at the mall. She went to sleep but I stayed up to go get a glass of water. As I was walking downstairs Amy approached me. "Hey, um, Shadow. I noticed something weird about Twilight today." "What?" "Well, I noticed she has fangs, longer than usual, longer than ours." I told her that she was overreacting and that there was nothing to worry about. I went to bed without even a second thought.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V.

Why doesn't anyone believe me? I feel uncomfortable when I see them, but everyone tells me that I'm going crazy! I know! Cream will surely believe me! I walked down to Cream's room only to be stopped at a barely open door. I looked in and I couldn't believe my eyes! Twilight was biting down on Cream's neck! This can't be! I MUST be dreaming! I guess I gasped a little too loud and Twilight looked away and fainted. Whew! I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with this. Wait, why was Cream coming after me? I let out the loudest scream I had ever done in hopes that someone would wake up and hear me!

**DON'T WORRY! This isn't turning into one of those sappy/cheesy vampire fanfics. Trust me! I hate those too! There is a perfectly good explanation for this. You'll have to wait though! as always reviews are welcome! Hope you've enjoyed so far! Chapter 5 should be up...I want to say tomorrow, but I'm not entirely sure.**


	5. Not Quite The Average Day On Angel Isle

**Important anouncement in the footnote!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Shadow's P.O.V.

"What the hell is all this screaming about? What the fuck! Cream!" I stared in disbelief as Cream had pinned Amy on the floor trying furiously to bite her! I kicked Cream off and she proceeded to fly out the window. Sonic had apparently come down as he picked up his exhausted girlfriend. "Ames! Wake up!" Sonic was yelling at her. "Sonic, she went insane." She replied weakly as she fainted. "I'll get Twilight, let's let them sleep, they can explain everything in the morning Sonic"

"What exactly happened?" I asked to both Twilight and Amy. "I heard Cream crying last night, so being what you guys call...what was it? Oh yeah! Concerned. I went in to see what was wrong with her. When I opened the door, I saw something red trickle down her leg, I guess she had cut herself on something. Anyway it's all a blur after that! Honestly! You have to believe me Shadow!" Twilight explained. "What happened after that Amy?" I asked, barely audible. "That crazy bitch had her teeth sinked in Cream's neck! Then she fainted and Cream came after me like a rabid dog!" Amy screamed.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours. Suddenly, Tails ran in and handed me a piece of paper. He said that it was from the journal that I wanted him to decipher. He wanted me to read it aloud. "May 24, 1953. Day: 1,235. I This is it! I've finally finished my companion for Shadow and Maria! I have named her Twilight. Day: 1,409. Some unforeseen side effects have to be noted, it seems Twilight does not like the sight of blood. Day: 1,410. Twilight has attacked Maria! She has gone too far! I'm currently running a diagnostic as this is being written. Day: 1,411. Maria has gone insane! I..had to shoot her! Twilight has developed a rare biological disease coming from her mutated DNA, I am immediately locking her up because she is too dangerous! Day: 1,412. I have isolated the gene t..at...c..us..s...he...con...t..on.(Tails explained the rest of that log was illegible) Day: 1,413. I have implanted false memories into Shadow so he doesn't have to remember this terror. So far, it seems to be working!" Day: 1,414. G.U.N. Has learned of what happened aboard the Ark, I am currently preparing for my capture and arrest. Day: 1,415. This is a cautionary note to anyone who wishes to awaken Twilight, This is the gene that has caused her biological disease. It is located in her binary DNA at offset 1...6...5...4...4..5..3...2...If...yo...d...n...t. ..rep...ir...this...ge...e...sh...wil...die!" (again too illegible) I'm not gonna lie, I was shocked!

* * *

**Sorry for the delay evryone! Kinda got caught up in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance! XD Anyway, the important announcement is: I will be making this into a 3 part series! Something that may not seem important in part 1, may play a major role in the next two parts. Hint Hint:The blood on Cream's leg. Why was it there iin the first place? Anyway, as always, I hope you've enjoyed so far and reviews are always welcome! Ch. 6 will be up within the next week, that is my new schedule so I don't have a panicky deadline! XD**


End file.
